


[Визуал G-PG13] SS Paris

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Collage, Colorization, Gen, Ocean liner, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Коллаж-колоризация
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Визуал G-PG13] SS Paris

**Author's Note:**

> [SS City of Paris](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_City_of_Paris)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/2bd0221a462ebe86c404a13b852666ad.png)


End file.
